Til Death Does Us Part
by Reo-Baskerville
Summary: Bumble/Dove. Bumblestripe tries to get them into a relationship, but the relationship goes in a crisis. Meanwhile, Hazeltail and Foxleap's kits may bring it all down.
1. Chapter 1

**THUNDERCLAN POV:**

**Bumblestripe ( 3 Dovewing ) **

Song: She's A Lady-

_**And how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?**_

_**I'm too busy loving you.**_

_**I'm too busy loving you.**_

* * *

><p>SHAKING MY FUR WILDLY, I began to uncurl my dusty, striped black and thin gray pelt. Squirrelflight was curled around her paws, snoring softly, still completely tired from her journey to the mountains. Dovewing was narrowing her ears, flattening out her wild, but brilliant-colored fur. "Hi Dovewing." I said uneasily, smiling a bit. She whipped around, as if she didn't see me. "Hi, Bumblestripe." As if I was walking on air, I shifted uneasily, groaning. "Um.. uh..." "Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Berrynose! If you aren't too busy walking on StarClan's air, I asked you three to do a hunting patrol with Sorreltail and Cinderheart!" Brambleclaw yowled, ruffling out his oak-brown fur, glaring with auburn eyes. "Such a stinky odd furball!" I joked with Berrynose as he grunted in agreement. Dovewing was pretty much pouncing on air, bored, with her golden eyes shining. Padding forward, I looked at the medicine cat's den as Briarlight pushed up and down, puffing sightly. Millie, my mother, was overreacting, yowling at Jayfeather, which, oddly, he replied softly and went back to work on my sister. <em>I wish she acted like she had more than one kit...! Blossomfall has... Been getting wounded, just like Ivypool. Does she want to get hurt to be noticed? <em>Shaking my head, I let out a soft, irritated sigh, following right behind tri-colored, fuzzy-pelted Sorreltail. Cinderheart suddenly bounced in front of me, looking cheerful, "Me and Bumblestripe are going to hunt near the Sky Oak. It's pretty close to Green-leaf, and we should see if there's any squirrels running around." Sorreltail blinked and nodded, heading off with Berrynose who looked at me, glaring with his sharp, dark emerald eyes. I began to wonder why everyone was grumpy at me, but I followed Cinderheart. Suddenly she whipped back to me. "Is something wrong?" "W-what...?" "You and Dovewing seem distant." Cinderheart said blankly, staring, her gaze boring into me. "I don't know." I admitted, my tail drooping on the path, sighing. Shrugging, she seemed to know more of this than I did.

* * *

><p>When I came back, it was sundown. Cats were busy, Poppyfrost was teaching Cherrykit how to pounce, turn, and claw. A move Lionblaze usually did. Dovewing wrenched up a large, plump, fuzzy-pelted vole from the full, tinted colors of the fresh-kill pile, looking up at the sky once in awhile, worry glittering in her eyes. Then she shrugged it off and looked in my direction. "Hey, Bumblestripe, want to share a vole?" I nodded, smiling. Some part of my mind was wondering why she was looking at the sky so much, but both of us sat by a small stump in the camp, slowly eating, trying to fill up our stomachs before it was time to sleep. Dusk rolled on, warriors going in and out. Dovewing soon finished, looked at me, blankly staring, and bounced off. Letting my nose drift around the camp, I tried to scent what was happening. After awhile I grew numb, rolling on the dirt, bored. Soon, I stretched up, yawning , scenting Dovewing in the mixed pack of aromas. Padding off to the Warriors' Den, I curled right next to her, a small, rough purr clawing my throat. Whitewing bounced in with Birchfall behind her, both smiling, purring, talking about odd things before sleeping. I wrapped my fur up, my tight paws under my neck. Dovewing shifted uneasily, muttering some words. Pricking my ears down, I heard... "Make the voices stop. Please..." Before I could say anything sleep clawed my eyes, darkness and night, a blanket over dullness vision.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: OH MY GOD SOMETHING NOT ABOUT ASHFUR.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**THUNDERCLAN POV:**

**Dovewing ( Bumblestripe ) **

MAE: Anything

_**Hope, it's the light that strikes**_

_**that burns inside of me**_

_**It's a blinding light but somehow I can see...again**_

_**When I've lost my way**_

_**It's becoming very clear**_

_**And it's coming around again**_

SCREECHES AND FIGHTS ROARED ENDLESSLY IN MY EARS. Groaning I barely noticed the warm shape of Bumblestripe wrapping around me, muttering words like a queen, even though it sounded drowsy like sleep-talking. Frowning I buried into his warm silky pelt, whimpering from all the earsplitting yowls echoing. I began to force the noises to quiet, but they suddenly growled and threatened to be louder. "Dovewing... Shhh..." Bumblestripe's voice curled softly and smoothly around my ears, letting my jaws go and my ears to flatten and unfocused. Pretending he was a whisperer, I began to drift to sleep as if the loud annoying sounds didn't even exist. My dreams, however, were blood-filled. Eagles roared, carrying different cats each time. Fuzzy Jayfeather, small Foxleap, each cat was taken away to a slow painful death by cruel talons. Wishing they would stop, my thin paw touched my head in the real world. My dream faded with streaks of scarlet blood.

"Dovewing?" Go away... "Dovewing, ceremony." Lifting my head up slightly, there was a gray and dark gray shape, fuzzy with elegant emerald eyes. "Ivypool..." "C'mon." Sighing, I reached up, everything still fuzzy, slowly coming into focus. The den was silent, bright with sunshine, as nature ignored the eerieness. Bumblestripe was waiting for me, his auburn eyes gleaming like the sun. I slowly padded up to him, my head reaching up to his strong shoulder. He was purring roughly, his tail wrapping around mine. Suddenly I accidentally used my senses, driving them wildly around the clan. Firestar was padding out, the M on his head oddly crooked, his emerald eyes tired. He clearly was dying, Sandstorm was brushing against him, sighing, worry glittering in her gaze. Firestar suddenly growled in pain, stepping up on the Highledge. His words- a bout of small coughing followed afterwords- cheered all the cats together to line in a clan meeting.

"Molekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Molepaw I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." The fuzzy oak-colored shape of newly named Molepaw shook wildly, while Sorreltail's face was twisted with grief and happiness. "Toadstep, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Squirrelflight, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Molepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Molepaw." Toadstep's eyes glistened and danced with undisguised happiness. I smiled and watched as their warm noses touched, Molepaw's name ringing out loudly. Suddenly the gray body of thin and broad-shouldered Jayfeather stood out, his blind eyes sharp. "Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown energy and spirit. Your next medicine cat will be Cherrypaw." Cats were in awe, turning their head around, wondering. _Cherrypaw? _I thought silently.

Even Firestar seemed taken by amaze. Then his words went on in the age-old ceremony. "Cherrypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?" Ginger colored Cherrypaw pounced up in excitement. "I do!" Cats laughed silently as others looked with confused and serious faces. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan." Jayfeather announced, picking himself up. "The good wishes of all ThunderClan go with you." Bumblestripe suddenly shook me, wonder prickling his fur. "Cherrypaw! A medicine cat!" "I know, right?" "I made my choice for a reason." A gruff growl came above me and him, and saw the blind eyes of our medicine cat. A cheerful shriek broke out as suddenly Hazeltail tackled Foxleap's tail. "Hey!" Foxleap wailed, playfulness in his mew. "Now that I think about it..." Bumblestripe said quietly, "Those two are really close." _Like me and you. _


	3. Chapter 3

**THUNDERCLAN POV:**

**Bumblestripe ( Dovewing ) **

Dragonette: Take It Like A Man

**Do you need a dozen roses**

**Would you like a box of chocolate?**

**Is it really such a deep cut**

**That I have to come and stich it up**

SOME CATS STILL LOOKED AT CHERRYPAW ODDLY. It had been a moon since then, and Hazeltail's and Foxleap's love for each other grew strongly. Newleaf had taken it's toll, Greenleaf shining in the distance. Icecloud leaped on Berrynose, the tom hissing playfully and rolling on the cat. Me and Dovewing became closer, and I hoped she loved me the same. Then one day Hazeltail's face was bright and happy coming out of the medicine cats' den. "Foxleap!" She called. The tom was ripping up a small blackbird, lifting his head. Padding over to her, his face was worried then turned to happiness. Dovewing looked at me, her golden yellow eyes shining brightly. "I'd like that." I said softly, wrapping my tail around her's. Daisy bounced to her daughter, wonder in her eyes. When Hazeltail finished speaking, her face was happy and amazed. "What's going on?" Ferncloud grumbled, rolling in her nest. "Hazeltail is having Foxleap's kits!" Daisy blurt out, her eyes wide and full of glee. My smile grew bigger when Dovewing nestled herself in my pelt. " I'd like that. Really like it. " Suddenly Cherrypaw bolted out of the barrier with Molepaw hard on her paws. He leaped on her tail, rolling over. "What in the name of StarClan...?" Jayfeather muttered, his blind eyes wide. Cherrypaw lashed playfully at her brother as he leaped up, turned in mid-air, his forepaws scoring the back of her tail. Squealing, she turned over, Molepaw clinging to her back tightly. Soon enough half of the clan was watching, purring with amusement. When they got close to Jayfeather, the medicine cat flung the Molepaw over, leaving him squawking. "Are you two kits?" He snapped, even though his gaze was friendly and chuckling a _mrrow _of laughter. Me and Dovewing looked at eachother, smiling. I imagined our kits; three of them. One plain gray with golden eyes, one light gray with darker stripes with vivid green eyes, and one dark gray with lighter specks with golden eyes. They were playing and rolling, smiling and purring. Their paws snapped as they rolled, dodged, and kicked. I had a feeling she was thinking that, too.

( Two moons later ) Toadstep was dodging oak tree branches and willows as Molepaw was behind him, puffing with excitement. Me and Dovewing were on separate trees as Molepaw winked at me, grinning boldy and purring roughly. When Toadstep got close enough, all three of us leaped on him. "Agh! Agh! Okay, you three got me." He squirmed as we pulled off, with one paw on him. "Molepaw." I sighed heavily, even though I could tell Dovewing thought I was laughing. Molepaw took his dark ginger paw up, looking at me with innocent wide eyes. Lionblaze's ginger head popped over one of the big willow trees. "Did you guys catch Toadstep?" "Yep!" Dovewing smiled, nodding her broad gray head. "We should try to catch Lionblaze." I growled softly, bristling my tail. "Oh yeah?" The tom walked out, bold auburn eyes narrowed playfully. "It would be a good exercise." Birchfall bounded up behind him, nodding his cream-ginger head. "Then let's go!" Dovewing cheered, her auburn golden eyes dancing brightly. "Alright, everyone. Let's split up. Lionblaze was teaching Birchfall, Rosepetal, and Icecloud some moves. Bumblestripe, me, Toadstep, and Molepaw were training. The teams will be; Lionblaze, Rosepetal, Toadstep, and Molepaw. Me, Birchfall, Icecloud, and Bumblestripe will try to catch two of them." Dovewing announced, nodding her head like us. Birchfall glanced at Molepaw, who looked around excitedly.

( Later that day ) Lionblaze and Toadstep were discussing how to plan as Dovewing narrowed her ears down as if not to hear. "Alright, let's go." The two teams decided, Birchfall taking the lead on ours and Rosepetal on hers. Dark shadows blanketed Rosepetal's team, her cream-pink fur darkened in twilight. "Bumblestripe?" Pricking my ears I felt the warm presence of Dovewing, her shiny fur oddly black against the eerie claws of murky gray. "Yes?" I whispered, not wanting the curious ears and glancing eyes of Rosepetal's team to prick to us. "Let's get to the front." Her auburn eyes twinkled in the willow's brown bark, smiling. Dim light shaded in, our dark mattered pelt brushing against eachother's. Birchfall blinked, nodding his maple-colored head. "Go ahead." Blackness shielded us, wrapping around our team gently. We relied on sleath, our paws barely whispering a crack on the newleaf floor of cherry blossoms and fallen branches. The strong scent of Rosepetal and tinted blood flared in my nose, Dovewing clearly finding it earlier. "Man, do you think they are behind us?" "I can't tell. Shush, Dovewing can probably hear us." "She has such good ears!" "SHUSH." Snapping mews crackled in the other shadows, bright lines barely showing their tri-colored coats.

"Dovewing, hear them?" Icecloud asked her, blinking her shiny azure gaze. "No." The gray-furred she-cat said dryly, glaring at the pure white warrior. "Okay, sheesh, just wondering." Flicking my ear, a swoosh of pines, the scents of mingled prey and forest undergrowth flicked my nostrils. "They might be near." I whispered softly, brushing my muzzle against Dovewing's head. A little bit of me died when she swooshed away, small angry flames glittering in her golden pools of newleaf maple trees. "Let's split up." Birchfall snapped, his bushy tail curling around the oak's leaves. "Icecloud go with me, Bumblestripe and Dovewing go around the Ancient Oak. Maybe some of Rosepetal's patrol is there." Dovewing shrugged, even though her eyes revealed something else- an answer? I bounded off, Dovewing right behind me, her gray fur mixing in the shadows. "Race you!" I suddenly cheered, wishing she would become her gleeful self again. "Okay!" Dovewing bolted behind me, smiling. The ruckus was somehow avoided- maybe the high wind distracted the other patrol.

The scent of Rosepetal soon became overpowering. Dovewing, however, noticed first. "I can smell them now." "You have the sharpest nose I have ever seen!" I chuckled, grinning like a mouse-brain. Flicking my head, I saw the milky cream pelt of Rosepetal and broad muscles of Lionblaze. "We're at the Ancient Oak first!" Rosepetal cheered, smiling in pride. "I'm not so sure." Lionblaze snapped, pointing to the green herb-filled thicket we were hiding on. Slowly me and her crouched down, barely making a sound. Moonlight poured down on the other side of the thicket, some of Dovewing's shiny coat glittering. "Slither slowly." I whispered, seeing a small flick of Lionblaze's ear. Dovewing nodded her head slowly, beginning to slither down, the moonshine barely stopping to wind up her ragged pelt. My fur was dark, I wrapped it around her's. Her golden gaze was snapping in a glare, then turned back. "Further." The wind washed up my voice, Dovewing probably not hearing well. Together we slid down, Rosepetal soon shrugging. "Maybe the wind. All I smell is warmth and undergrowth. Maybe prey's scent." Then Dovewing's muscles propped up, her gaze dancing in excitement. "Leap!" I yowled, and the both of us jumped up, Lionblaze letting out a warning yowl as he turned back. Rosepetal looked up, wailing silently.

Dovewing's tail wrapped around Rosepetal's mouth momentarily, then plucked it out. Lionblaze seemed starled enough he stood there, allowing me to tackle and pin him as well. "Your ours' now, right?" Dovewing grinned, her grin evil like the sheer cold night. "Yes." Lionblaze admitted, rolling his amber gaze to me to the pines. "YWEEEE!" A loud wail ranged out in the night air. Molepaw leaped out from the willows, Toadstep behind him, ruffling out his black-and-white pelt before following his apprentice. "Tackle!" Dovewing managed to roll Toadstep over, Molepaw coming right for me. Rearing out my front paws, his paws slashed, allowing my head a hit. I pinned him quickly, his amber eyes wide. "Fox dung!" Toadstep spat like it was toxic. "Dovewing, that was a good play. " Rosepetal commented, the gray-furred she-cat dipped her head. "Hey?" Icecloud's thin white head popped out of the thorns and prickly brambles, wonder glittering in her eyes, then amusement. "You got them!" " _What? _" Birchfall's voice came out as disbelief, then letting out a _mrrow _of laughter at the scene.

"Good job!" Firestar said proudly, then letting out a bout of coughing. Sandstorm pressed closer to him, worry dancing and glittering in her sharp emerald eyes. "Does he need some..." Jayfeather began, then eyed his apprentice through his bold, cold blind eyes, piercing like moonshine. "Um..." Her ginger head tilted to a side as if trying to remember all the herbs Jayfeather had taught her. "Coltsfoot!" His apprentice yowled suddenly, her bright eyes gleaming. Jayfeather nodded and said casually "Very good," before turning his blind sight on Firestar. "No, save it for the other cats. Who gets sick in newleaf, anyways?..." Firestar, the once brave leader, was beaten by a mere newleaf _cold. How many lives has he lost? _I thought, blinking slowly, then turned to see a bundle of gray fur. It was mattered and restless, the sight of her's once beaming now ragged. "Let's go to sleep." Dovewing moaned, padding slowly up to me, her movements so weak I made my muscles drag her on where Whitewing, Sorretail, Brackenfur, and Dustpelt were curled up asleep.

"Please!" Not again...

"Make the nightmares..." _Nightmares?_

"STOP!"


	4. Author Note and a Question

A.N

Okay, I'm basically DONE with this for now. I'm working on a Hollyleaf story and Red Dawn. I guess I'll come back to this when I'm done with those two!

Also a question: Would you rather me 'Skip to the end' during the war of all the Clans against the Dark Forest or rewind where Bumblestripe began to love Dovewing? Please tell!


End file.
